Millions of people worldwide utilize electronic devices for various purposes on a daily basis. For example, people utilize a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a smartphone, a tablet, and other electronic devices, in order to send and receive electronic mail (e-mail), to browse the Internet, to play games, to consume audio/video and digital content, to engage in Instant Messaging (IM) and video conferences, to perform online banking transactions and online shopping, and to do various other tasks.